The Space Race
The Space Race is the fourth episode of season two from the spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on September 21, 2013. The previous episode was Battle of the Heroes and the next is The Lone Battle. Plot The IJLSA get a reading on their Space Monitor 3000 stating that a meteor is heading toward Earth and is impacting toward Fishberg, a city located one hundred miles from Bikini Bottom. The IJLSA members are sent into space to stop the meteor, yet Plankton is causing trouble under the sea. Will the IJLSA survive split up? Will the IJLSA be able to save the Earth and themselves? Transcript *''starts at the IJLSA's base in Jellyfish Fields'' *'Chief:' Emergency! Emergency, IJLSA. Please report immediately. *'SpongeBob:' right in front of the chief SpongeBob, quickly here for you, sir. Yet, in the future, please remember the scientific impossibility of immediate travel. *'Chief:' sighs Fine. I will. *'SpongeBob:' I know you will. I just went to the future. *''of IJLSA walk toward the chief'' *'Squidward:' What's going on? What's the so-called emergency? *'Chief:' I've received a warning on the Space Monitor 3000. A meteor is heading toward the Earth and it's up to us to stop it. *'Sandy:' Why don't we just blow it up like we usually do? *'Chief:' Well, you see, I...uh...tossed it out. *'Sandy:' What?! Why would you do that? *'Patrick:' Yeah. I would want to know as well. Now I can't blow up Sandy's casserole everytime she cooks it. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah! And then we save her feelings by saying that it thought it was a meteor because the casserole is out of this world. *'Sandy:' Yeah! Wait, hey! *'Chief:' Focus, cadets! The entire Earth is in trouble! We need to stop this bickering and start obliterating this meteor! *'SpongeBob:' Right, chief! Come on, guys! Let's stop this meteor! *''begins to refresh and become static, as if on a computer screen; the camera pans out and reveals the interior of the U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. base'' *'Plankton:' Yes. Yes. Oh...yes, baby! This is the perfect opportunity! With the IJLSA too distracted on the meteor, I can focus on destroying Bikini Bottom. And when they reveal that Bikini Bottom needs help, they'll split up and two against an entire meteor will be worthless. Not to mention only two being worthless against the mind-controlled genetically-altered congregation of Bikini Bottom and the efforts of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.! evilly Look at me. I'm giving myself goosebumps]'' Let us put plan C into full effect, boys. with fingers *giant robot walks into middle of room; a suit surrounded with buttons is rolled out on a rover'' *'Plankton:' Perfect. Hmm hmm hmm. Perfect! into robot; controls robot to put on suit Plan C can't fail! *''cuts to the IJLSA base; a rocket is seen in the back of the base'' *'SpongeBob:' space suit So, is everyone ready to board the rocket? *'Sandy:' That depends on what you mean by ready, SpongeBob. I need an extra half hour to comb my fur. *'SpongeBob:' No time. Besides, the zero gravity of space will un-twist your curls. *'Squidward:' Not to mention in half an hour, the Earth will probably be annihilated by a meteor. *'Sandy:' Fine, but if any aliens complain about my tangled fur, don't say I didn't warn you before I kick their galactic... *'Chief:' Why aren't we on board yet?! We have a schedule to keep. IJLSA members into rocket Now go save the planet. *'SpongeBob:' Can do, chief. button; rocket launches *'Chief:' in ash I probably should have moved. black smoke *'Sandy:' We're entering Earth's stratosphere. Prepare for some turbulence. *'Patrick:' Oh no! I hate turnips! *'Sandy:' Not turnips! begins violently vibrating Tuuuuuurbuuuuuleeeeeeenceeeee. *'SpongeBob:' Haaang on evveryone. We're goooing innnn steeeeeep. *''blasts out of Earth; the rocket stops vibrating'' *'Squidward:' Woo, that was a shaky few seconds. *'Patrick:' Agreed, and the vibrating was too good either. *'SpongeBob:' Whoa, guys. Check out this view. You can see everything from up here. reveals Saturn Whoa. It's the ringy-planet! reveals Venus Ooh, and the hot-pink thingy! Ooh, and there's a meteor heading toward the atmosphere. *'Sandy:' A meteor heading toward the atmosphere? Hurry, guys. We don't have much time! In a matter of minutes, the Earth will be exploded. *'SpongeBob:' Then we better hurry in a matter of seconds. rocket; rocket aligns next to meteor *''door opens; Patrick stretches his body from rocket to meteor; the rest of the IJLSA members crawl across Patrick; Patrick retracts and lands on meteor'' *'Patrick:' That tickled. *'SpongeBob:' Great. We got to the meteor, yet why is it so...reveals a meteor only the diameter of the entirety of the IJLSA small? *'Patrick:' It must not be a meteor. *'Sandy:' Exactly. It's only...a space rock, really. Then that doesn't mean the entire Earth is in trouble, just...out map At our trajectory, it should hit Fishberg, about one hundred miles from Bikini Bottom. *'Squidward:' Same thing. It'll ruin both cities and probably every city in the Pacific Ocean! It still needs to be stopped. *'Sandy:' How exactly are we going to literally stop it, though? *'SpongeBob:' We don't. We need to break it up so the impact feels like a pebble hitting the sand. Yet, these things are as hard as...well...a rock. *'Squidward:' Then what do we do? If we can't break it up, we're going to have to reverse where it hits. *'Sandy:' Perfect. SpongeBob, I need you to run around the meteor to take it off of its path. *'SpongeBob:' Can do, Cheeks. around the meteor; the meteor begins to run off its course toward the left *'Patrick:' It's working...I think. *''loud beep is heard'' *'Sandy:' It's Trouble Tracker. Something's wrong back in Bikini Bottom. *'Squidward:' Great. Just what we need. *'Sandy:' SpongeBob and I will stay here and deflect the meteor. You two go down to the surface and take care of this. *'Squidward:' sighs Fine. Let's go, Patrick. Patrick; uses volcano powers to rocket themselves back to Earth *''cuts to the surface; Squidward and Patrick have landed on the ground'' *'Squidward:' No need to fear, citizens! The IJLSA have arrived! Well, at least half of them. *'Plankton:' offscreen Perfect. *''claw comes and hits Squidward and Patrick, knocking them through a brick wall; Squidward and Patrick recover and come out of the hole'' *'Plankton:' onscreen It seems that the team has split up temporarily. That gives me the chance to destroy you two...with less effort! Patrick and Squidward in one claw And the really, really juicy part is: I'm not going to destroy you alone. *'Patrick:' What do you mean? I don't see anyone else. *'Plankton:' Then try the thousands of genetically-altered mind-controlled Bottomites behind me! evilly as a large group of fish rise over the horizon *'Squidward:' Of course. *''cuts back to the meteor, which is being deflected to the left'' *'Sandy:' Almost done, SpongeBob. In a matter of minutes, the meteor will be off its crash course to Earth. *'SpongeBob:' Mooore liiike a mattttter offffff seeeconds. *''begins to leave Earth's gravity and is sent back into space'' *'SpongeBob:' running Hurry, Sandy! *''and SpongeBob both leap off the meteor; they float into the rocket'' *'Sandy:' Back to the Bikini Bottom it is. *''rocket blasts toward the Earth; scene cuts back to Bikini Bottom, where Squidward and Patrick are now back on the ground; in their midst is a Plankton robot and the entire Bikini Bottom town'' *'Squidward:' Stay back! We don't want to hurt you! *'Patrick:' Yeah! Unless we have to. But even then, we won't want to. *'Plankton:' Attack! *''begin running toward the IJLSA members'' *'Squidward:' You asked for it! shooting at citizens with magma *'Patrick:' between two lampposts; launches citizens back Still tickles. *'Squidward:' to shoot There's too many of them. Two against probably a thousand is useless. *'Patrick:' to launch more citizens back into crowd You're right. I wonder how the rest are handling the meteor. *'Squidward:' I hope well. Or at least better than us. *'Plankton:' This is taking too long! Time to expedite the process! evilly; raises foot toward Squidward and Plankton *'Squidward:' Jump! out of way of approaching foot *''stretches arm around foot; slams robot to the ground'' *'Squidward:' Nice work, Patrick. *'Patrick:' Thanks...uh, Squidward. *'Squidward:' Now wrap up those last few Bottomites. *'Patrick:' Can do. to surrounding four lampposts, which is in a square around the remaining Bottomites; Patrick retracts, which wraps around all of the citizens *'Squidward:' Done and done. *'Plankton:' Not quite, squid! launches from robotic arm; hits Squidward into Patrick You two still have to get through me if you want to live! *'Patrick:' That we can do! Right, Squidward? *'Squidward:' Yes, we can! Patrick, grab that fist! *'Patrick:' Already on it! arm and grabs fist; swings it around and hits the robot *'Squidward:' Klabamo! magma under robot, slipping it And for the grand finale...Patrick and stretches him to the fire hydrant The Heat-Sizzling Finale. magma onto Patrick, sending it to the robot; the robot begins to fall apart at the heat of the magma *''falls out of the robot'' *'Plankton:' Curses! A thousand and one versus two IJLSA members and you still defeat them all? Why must heroism always prevail? *'Squidward:' Simple, Plankton. *'Patrick:' Because heroes...uh...they just always win. Simple as that. *'Plankton:' Oh. Yeah. *''rocket SpongeBob and Sandy lands behind Squidward and Patrick'' *'SpongeBob:' rocket We're back. The meteor has been stopped. *'Sandy:' Yep. The Pacific Ocean is safe. *'Patrick:' I wish that the city was safe forever. *'Squidward:' It can't always be safe, Patrick. That's why we're here to keep it that way. *'Patrick:' Shh! You'll ruin the point of the shooting star! *'SpongeBob:' Shooting...star? up and sees meteor The meteor! But, how?! *'Sandy:' It must have been sucked back into Earth's gravitational pull! Now how will we stop it? *'Plankton:' Well, I don't know about you four, but I'm going back to my lair. Have fun with the meteor. *'Squidward:' Plankton, don't you get it?! If the meteor strikes, then the entire town, including you will be blown to bits! *'Plankton:' Not me. I have a meteor shelter in U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.! *'SpongeBob:' But think about it, Plankton. If we're obliterated along with the rest of the ocean, you'll have nothing to rule over and no one to fight. *'Plankton:' Hmm. I suppose you members have a point. sighs Fine, but only to continue my reign of villainy. Plankton Bot, reboot! *''parts of the Plankton Bot begin to re-group and become one again; Plankton hops into the restored robot'' *'Squidward:' Let's go, team! And Plankton. *'Sandy:' According to the miniature Space Monitor 3000, the meteor is only ten miles from Earth. In a matter of probably a minute, it will obliterate the entire ocean! *'SpongeBob:' Then there's no time to waste. Plankton, toss all of us to the meteor. We'll back you some time. *'Plankton:' Gladly. IJLSA members toward meteor *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, grab the meteor and the lamppost down there. *'Patrick:' Yes, SpongeBob. meteor and lamppost *'SpongeBob:' Squidward, land on the meteor and blast it with your magma. *'Squidward:' If you say so. on meteor; begins blasting magma onto it *'SpongeBob:' And Sandy, you just...stay there. I'll run around the meteor. The combination of Squidward's blasting and my speed with buy Plankton some time. around meteor rapidly; takes out walkie-talkie Plankton, when the meteor gets about a mile or two above ground, I want you to give it a good punch. *'Plankton:' I'll pretend that the meteor is you guys. up walkie-talkie; looks up at meteor Almost there. Almost... *'SpongeBob and Plankton:' Now! *''Plankton Bot raises its fist; the meteor explodes at the sight of impact, breaking it into small fragments'' *''the smoke clears, Patrick is revealed to have stretched around the Plankton Bot and the rest of the IJLSA members; his elasticity acts as a parachute, and they all safely land on the surface'' *'Patrick:' Still tickles. *'SpongeBob:' Perfect. We saved the ocean, Bikini Bottom, and ourselves! Along with the help of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L., of course. *'Plankton:' Don't get used to it, IJLSA. I'll be back and ready to destroy you again. evilly; Plankton Bot rockets from sight into horizon *'SpongeBob:' And we'll be ready for you. *''of IJLSA members stand behind SpongeBob triumphantly'' *''episode ends with small pieces of rock hitting the ground; the sun is lying behind the IJLSA; a rock lands in front of the camera, causing it to fade to black'' Trivia *In this episode, Sandy's powers are not used at all, contrary to SpongeBob and Patrick, whose powers are used the most. *This is the first episode where Plankton teams up with the IJLSA members. *It is revealed the U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. base has a structure that can withstand even the impact of a crashing meteor. *This is the first appearance of the Plankton Bot. Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:MrScience12 Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts